This invention is directed to reclosable containers constructed of paperboard, plastic or the like, which are designed to enable multiple openings and reclosures. More particularly, the invention is directed to such reclosable containers using significantly less material than reclosable containers of the prior art, which are significantly easier to construct and use, yet which are just as sturdy as the reclosable containers of the prior art.
Containers which are designed to enable multiple openings and reclosures are manufactured by the millions every single year in connection with the packaging of a variety of items, such as poultry, meat, office supplies, and computer products. These containers, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages.
One example of a disadvantage associated with prior art reclosable containers is that the reclosable containers require a number of folds and tabs that must be manipulated to erect, open and/or reclose the container as these types of containers are primarily self-locking, i.e., no adhesives are utilized in the formation of the reclosable containers. These folds and tabs require significant amounts of material, such as corrugated paperboard, to form the blanks and, in the process of constructing same, cause a significant amount of wasted material as well.
For example, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,939 and 5,284,294. Each of these patents discloses a reclosable container which is formed of corrugated paperboard. Rectangular sections of the corrugated paperboard are cut and/or scored to form blanks having a number of folds and/or tabs which can then be folded and manipulated to form the reclosable containers. As illustrated in FIG. 3 of both U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,939 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,294, the blank utilizes a significant amount of corrugated paperboard to form the reclosable containers. Further, the blanks also do not utilize a significant amount of the corrugated paperboard from the rectangular sections, such that this material is then wasted. The amount of material wasted increases as the depth of the reclosable container is increased. Thus, the formation of such reclosable containers costs the manufacturer of the reclosable containers a predetermined amount of money both in the amount of material used to form each blank, as well as in the amount of material wasted in the formation of each blank. When it is realized that this predetermined amount of money is multiplied millions of times over with the formation of each blank, as millions of these reclosable containers are manufactured each year, the costs to the manufacturer can grow quite large. Other examples of these types of reclosable containers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,868 and 4,168,028.
Because these reclosable containers do not primarily use adhesives in the formation thereof, the reclosable containers can become less durable and the closure thereof less secure after a number of openings and closings of the container, which is not desirable, especially when many of the reclosable containers must meet certain and sometimes unique industrial standards. For example, containers used for meat and poultry must meet certain sanitary requirements. Office supplies may require reclosable containers for heavy paper, many small items, or the like. Reclosable containers for computer products may have to contain and protect many fragile items. These, and many other varied needs of different industries, will readily occur to those skilled in the art. Thus, if the reclosable containers become less durable and the closure thereof is less secure than is desired or required, the reclosable containers would have to be thrown away and/or recycled, requiring the users of the reclosable containers to utilize more and more of these reclosable containers.
Some prior art containers, however, do utilize adhesives for forming reclosable containers, but require that the adhesive be placed on both sides of the blank prior to the folding of the blank into the reclosable container. As adhesive must be placed on both sides of the blank, glue applicator heads must be provided on both sides of the blank and require a significant amount of glue to be applied to each side of the blank. The use of two glue applicator heads adds to the assembly machine""s costs in the formation of the blanks.
Further, many reclosable containers which utilize tabs for locking the container closed have raw edges or large openings which come into contact with the locking tabs during the opening and closing of the containers. Upon the openings and closings of the containers, the locking tabs rub against the raw edges such that upon multiple openings and closings, the locking tab can become damaged, making the opening and closing of the container more difficult. Damage to the locking tab can also cause the container to not meet the industrial standards described hereinabove. The raw edges could also potentially cause injury, such as paper cuts, to the person opening and closing the container, if the person acts carelessly in the opening and closing of the container.
Thus, an improved reclosable container is needed which will overcome the problems and disadvantages associated with prior art reclosable containers. The present invention provides such a reclosable container. Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.
A general object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a blank for a reclosable container which utilizes a minimal amount of material.
An object of an embodiment of the invention is to provide a blank for a reclosable container which utilizes material more efficiently than prior art reclosable containers.
Another object of an embodiment of the invention is to provide a blank for a reclosable container having bellows corner panels having a shoulder formed along an outer edge thereof such that adhesive need only be applied to only one side of the blank.
Another object of an embodiment of the invention is to provide a blank for a reclosable container having bellows corner panels which provide a smooth, unencumbered slot therein for receiving a locking tab to close the container.
Still another object of an embodiment of the invention is to provide a reclosable container having bellows corner panels which are both functional and durable for initial interlocking with a tab member and re-closure thereof.
Yet another object of an embodiment of the invention is to provide a blank for a reclosable container having bellows corner panels and tabs where the tabs are trapped and further secured by the friction created by the opposing sections of the bellows panels.
Another object of an embodiment of the invention is to provide a blank for a reclosable container having bellows corner panels for receiving a tab member for closing the reclosable container where the bellows corner panels defines an opening or slot for receiving the tab which has no raw edges.
Still another object of an embodiment of the invention is to provide a blank for a reclosable container which has a locking corner and tab which is adaptable to many container configurations including one or two-piece, bottom/tray and separate locking lid or cover, containers.
Yet another object of an embodiment of the invention is to provide a blank for a reclosable container which will provide a manufacturer of the reclosable containers with approximately a 10-25% material cost savings in comparison to other reclosable containers of the prior art.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses blanks for forming reclosable containers which do not waste as much material as prior art blanks for forming reclosable containers which are easy to construct and use, but which provide the same amount of strength and sturdiness as the prior art blanks for forming reclosable containers.
A first embodiment of a blank for forming reclosable containers provides bellows panels at the corner connection of the front panel to the side panels. When the reclosable container is formed, the bellows panels are bonded to the side panels such that the bellows panels provide slots which have smooth rather than raw or cut edges. The blank further has locking tabs which, when the reclosable container is formed, are capable of slidingly fitting into, and being secured by, the slots formed by the bellows panels such that the reclosable container will be securely closed.
A second embodiment of the blank is provided which is similar to the first embodiment, but also adds first and second internal flaps which abut against the side panels of the reclosable container upon closure thereof to provide further stability to the reclosable container. The addition of the first and second internal flaps, however, does not provide for any further wasted material but actually reduces the amount of wasted material.
A third embodiment of the blank for forming reclosable containers provides bellows panels at the corner connection of the front panel to the side panels. When the reclosable container is formed, the bellows panels are bonded to the front panel such that the bellows panels provide slots which have smooth rather than raw or cut edges. The blank further has locking tabs which, when the reclosable container is formed, are capable of slidingly fitting into, and being secured by, the slots formed by the bellows panels such that the reclosable container will be securely closed.
A fourth embodiment describes blanks used for forming a two-piece reclosable container in which one of the blanks has bellows panels at the corner connection of the front panel to the side panels as well as at the corner connection of the rear panel to the side panels. When the reclosable container is formed, the bellows panels are bonded to the side panels such that the bellows panels provide slots which have smooth rather than raw or cut edges. The other blank forms a top or lid for the reclosable container and has locking tabs which, when the reclosable container is formed, are capable of slidingly fitting into, and being secured by, the slots formed by the bellows panels such that the two-piece reclosable container will be securely closed.